Restaurant Revenge
by sapphirewarrior15
Summary: Hilbert is stuck working for his nasty father at an alley-way restaurant. But, one night, N finds out about Hilbert's father and the crap he's been pulling. What will Hilbert do now that his crush is on the attack? Isshushipping (N x Hilbert/Touya).


Hilbert had worked at his dad's restaurant in the alleys of Castelia City as a server. He usually had ridiculous shifts. Hilbert had to work overtime tonight at 9:00 p.m. which was 2 hours after his shift for the pettiest reason imaginable. He had to work overtime all because some food kept getting sent back. Yeah, his father pretty much hated him. Hilbert didn't even know why his father hated him so much. His best guess was because his mom left on a business trip. He started to hate him ever since his mom left seven years ago. Hilbert noticed his father was starting to hate him even more when he started to hang out with his crush friend, N.

Hilbert: He sent it back because the steak was too raw.

Dad: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! HE SAID RARE AND THIS IS RARE!

Hilbert: *gulp*

Dad: GET INTO THE DAMN FREEZER AND GET MY LEMONS FOR THE NEXT DAMN ORDER, BUTT-WIPE!

Hilbert: Y-Yeah...

Dad: SO SICK OF THIS BULL-CRAP!

Hilbert walked into the freezer to get some lemons when he heard someone slam the door open and then slam it shut. He jumped at the sound of the door and decided to peek. Oh. My. GOD! N was standing at the door with an incredibly ticked off look on his face. Hilbert was in pure shock. How did he know where he worked? Why was he so mad? He was about to find out why.

N: Where's the head chef? I'd like to speak with him.

Hilbert: ... (I shall retreat to the freezer.)

N said that with a voice so full of venom that Hilbert believed it was worse than a Serviper's venom. A coworker said that she would get him.

Hilbert: ! (Why does he want to talk to my dad?)

Soon enough...

Dad: What can I do for you?

N: I called the professor's assistant, Bianca, and asked where my friend Hilbert was. She said he was working overtime. Why is that?

Hilbert: Oh...my...God...She just ratted him out.

Dad: Hilbert already left.

He did not just lie to N about that. Now he was sure his father was doing this on purpose.

N: I also got conformation from Cheren.

HIM TOO?!

Dad: They're liars.

Hilbert just listened to the petty argument with N using genuine proof while his father tried to lie his way out. Finally, Hilbert decided to break the ice.

Hilbert: N? What are you doing here?

Everyone turned to Hilbert with shocked expressions. His father looked stunned and N gave a deadpan face. N leaned over to Hilbert's ear and said...

N: Hilbert, go to the Ferris Wheel in Nimbasa City and wait for me there.

Hilbert blushed and said...

Hilbert: O-Okay...N...

And he quickly ran out of the restaurant. It was a bit chilly even with his signature blue sweater on. Then he remembered Samurott.

Hilbert: Surely N won't mind me making a quick detour to get Samurott.

He hopped onto his bike, traveled to the Pokemon Day Care he was being kept at, and biked quickly to Nimbasa City. He excitedly ran over to the Ferris Wheel and waited for N.

N: Hilbert?

Hilbert: Oh...Hey, N.

N: How long has he been doing this to you?

Hilbert: About...seven years now.

N: Don't let him bully you like that. I don't want you making the same mistakes I made about my father.

N shuddered remembering his father giving out punishments that he'd rather erase from his memory.

Hilbert: Wanna talk more on the Ferris Wheel?

N: That sounds lovely.

Once the Ferris Wheel stopped, they quickly got on. As it started moving, N noticed Hilbert fidgeting in his seat.

N: You look terribly nervous. Are you alright?

Hilbert: Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine.

N: No, you're trembling. What's wrong?

Hilbert: I-I'm really...nervous...

N: Is it that demon that calls himself your father?

Hilbert: No...Something else.

N: Hmm?

Hilbert: I...I really...like you...a lot...

N: That's kind of you.

Hilbert: B-But, it's...more than...a friend...

And with that, Hilbert took initiative and gave N a clumsy, but tender kiss. N was rather shocked. He didn't think Hilbert liked like that. But, N felt the same and returned the kiss.

N: I...like you too.

Hilbert: You...feel like that?

N: Yes, I've never felt that way about anyone but you.

Hilbert: Thanks...N...That's actually part of the reason my dad hates me. Because I think he got the hint. He just wants to make my life miserable.

N: He's an idiot...You're not.

Hilbert giggled at N's roast. And they continued to chat and laugh throughout their time on the Ferris Wheel. Once it stopped, N walked Hilbert back to Nuvema Town. By this time, it was almost 10:30.

Hilbert: Thanks, N. I had an amazing time.

N: Me too. See you tomorrow, Hilbert.

Hilbert went to bed with a smile on his face.

Hilbert: If this is a dream, don't wake me up.

**A/N: Isshushipping one-shot because I was bored and felt like making a Pokemon shipping one-shot. Enjoy. (Yes I ship Isshushipping. Come and get me trolls)**


End file.
